dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
Chain Chomp Island
Chain Chomp Island is the second racecourse of the Star Cup in Dry Bones Kart Wii. The course takes place on a large island, where racers begin the race on a sandy beach. The island in this course also contains a forest filled with trees and an underwater tunnel for racers to dive into, with a Warp Pipe at both ends. This course is owned by Chain Chomp, as signs of him and the name of the course itself reveal. Description According to tiny advertising signs on the island, Chain Chomp Island seems to be located in front of Shell Island. In the beginning of the course, there is a Boost Pad that will launch the racer to a beach area, where the racer has to avoid the Goombas walking around. After a sharp turn, the racer will drive into a forest with a Boost Pad. The forest contains a river that acts as a pathway for the player and also provides a small speed boost and lakes that slow the player down. At the end of the river and after going through the forest, there is a waterfall that the player must drive down. Then, the racer will enter a pipe with a glass tunnel inside. The river continues here, and the player has to drive to the Boost Pad ramp at the end of the pipe, avoiding electric turnstiles. After the ramp, the racer will find a halfpipe and a water current that tries to push the racer away from the beach. The starting/finish line is located past this area. The music for Chain Chomp comes in three versions in this game alone. The beach part of the course has a Tropical-sounding tone, the forest part has a Banjo-styled remix, and the submerged glass tunnel part is ambient-sounding. The banjo version of the song is used in the Dry Bones Kart 7 version, where it is used for the entire island. Layout The player first starts out on a beach. To the right is a place where the player can fall off and into the water while the left side contains a cliff wall. The player proceeds to the ramp with two boost pads on them, plus a row of floating item boxes. After driving off the ramp, the player lands on a bigger cliff with some wooden ramps and grass. This area is the area where the player can drive off-road and fall off if they aren't careful. Goombas act as obstacles in this area. They simply just spin the player out if the player runs into them and they will cough up a Mushroom if the player attacks it with a shell or ram into it while a Starman, Mega Mushroom, or Bullet Bill is in effect. Then, drivers go into a forest involved of trees and Koopa Shell-like stones (there is also a Blue Spiny Shell blimp that flies over the island and produces Fake Item Boxes), featuring a brook where drivers use this as a road to pass the forest. A Mega Mushroom billboard can be seen at the forest section of the course. The artwork originated from the game New Super Koopa Bros.. The river will speed up the player and there are some item boxes that go with the current of the river. Here, there are two paths. One is through the river while the other is on ramp to perform a stunt through the road with no current at all. On the very right is a red shell tunnel that has item boxes inside of it. On the left turn is an archway. On the left is another ramp to perform tricks on while the other is closer to turning and down the river with no ramps. The player then turns around a buried red shell and into the water via a pipe, following the river as a waterfall through the pipe. Inside, players run through a glass tunnel where it can be seen some aquatic creatures as Unagi Eels and Cheep Cheeps, while the players must dodge certain obstacles inside the tunnel. Drivers must avoid spinning electrocution, which will shrink any drivers that hit it for a short time, similar to Lightning or Thunder Cloud. The first parts of the tunnel are relatively straight until a turn to the left which makes the player go into the river inside it and spinning shells of electric lasers. It goes straight until a U turn to the right where the river current continues running straight and more electric lasers from spinning shells. After the river ends, there is a ramp directly after a row of item boxes and out of the tunnel via a large pipe. The player comes back to the cliff area. There is a turn right. Two paths can be taken, but one is covered by waterfall, which will push the player into the water. A half-pipe ramp is to the left of this curve. After the curve is the road to the start/finish line again, which starts the course again and another lap. Category:Islands Category:Dry Bones Kart Wii Racetracks Category:Dry Bones Kart Wii Category:Star Cup Racetracks Category:Racetracks With Trees Category:Forests Category:Beaches Category:Racetracks Near Water